Alyra Summerdance
Alyra Summerdance is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has been updated once. She is considered "finished", however she's not updated. The un-updated version of Alyra has been in around 2 finished games. Information Name: Alyra Summerdance District: 10 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Alira is always playfull and upbeat. You will never have a boring day when she's around. She is very creative and can come up with stuff most people would never in even think of. She is not very serious usually but can become serious if needed of her. She is one of those girls that all of the boys want. She is the oppersit of shy and very outgoing and friendly. She's very passionate, She can be kinda greedy sometimes but it's not too often you get to see that side of her. She has a good confidence and often come of as somewhat sexy cause of it (again, the boys tend to crush on her). She likes to have other attention but it's not a demand from her. She's born to be on a stage and loves the audience. You would think that she cares for her apperance but she's actually not that bad. Backstory: Alyra lived in district 9 with her mother, her father died when she was very young. Her mother had an incureable cancer disease and although Alyra tried her best to live her life pretend her mother was fine her mother eventually died when she was around 8 years old. Alyra was after that moved to a communety home and was very depressed for a couple of month. The terms in the communety home were horrible, ther was almost given no food and most of the children were beaten daily. When she finally got out of the depression she made two really good friends, They all were very found of music, and all played together. It was rough at the communety homes. No one took care of them. Children died from one day to another cause of sickness or hunger, or in worst case too much beating. Alyra, and her friends made a plan. They decide to flee from teh communety home and travel to another district. One summer night they all escaped from the communety home. Alyra stole some money some days before so that they could survive out in the open. They travelled through the forest that suronded district 9 and 10, and didn't eat a thing. When they reached a village in district 10, they decided to stay in 10 and live on teh streets as musicians. They would always captivate people with their music in perfect harmonication but the money were still short. They had to work as prositutes at night and they kept unoticed at night so that people wouldn't know they were. Alyra bloomed at day in the stagelife and became like an empty shell at night hiding her feelings from others. Life was still rough, with lack of food and such but it was better than before and she had her friends with her. When she was reaped everything broke for her but she knows one thing. If she could win this she could come back to her best friends and life in fame and stagelife without having to be a prostitute. Her life had been rough and hard. She only wishes to live and she is ashamed of what she has to do a night but if she didn't she along with her friends would have starved to death. Height: 5'5 Appearance: Dark long, somewhat curly hair, tanned skin, dark green eyes, beautiful. She has almost no muscels and is quite skinny too. Weapon: Awl and spears Strengths: She is very stealthy and very agile. She is very charismatic and can easily use her skills to turn friends against each other if she would like it so Weaknesses: Strength, hand-to-hand, she can't svim, and she doesn't know much about edible stuff. Fears: Snakes and spiders scare her a lot Interview Angle: She will use her cheerfullness and friendly mind to get the whole Capitol on her good side. She may joke a little around and confident. There will be a little bit of sexyness Bloodbath Strategy: She will go in to get maybe an awl or some food but will get out of there before the careers begin to kill Token: Her friends braided some pieces of fabric together that she uses to hold her hair in a ponytale Alliance: She can pretty much charm her way into any alliance but won't join the careers. She will probally look to see which alliances are made and charm her way into them. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:Reaped